


[vid] Roll To Me

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-08
Updated: 1997-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: Fanvid by the Media Cannibals: Sandy and Nicole. Originally edited on VCRs in 1997.  Remastered in 2007 by Gywneth RVidder's notes from the Videotape liner: "At the time I started this, most of the Cannibals weren't watching Due South yet, so this is the first vid I did with Net collaboration. I like this, but can't help being embarrassed by how short and snappy it is. I would appreciate recommendations for a serious song in the fandom/pairing."You can read more about the history of this fanvid on Fanlore:https://fanlore.org/wiki/Roll_To_Me





	[vid] Roll To Me

Download Link:[ https://archive.org/details/DueSouthRollToMe](https://archive.org/details/DueSouthRollToMe)

 


End file.
